


HoneyAss (I Really couldn't think of a better title RIP)

by TheSmileGiver



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ass eating, i dont know why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmileGiver/pseuds/TheSmileGiver
Summary: Robbie agreed to one of Sportacus' secret fetishes.  Oh my.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this, but its good practice.  
> There may be errors in the writing, if so point them out please.  
> This is the first time I've wrote something like this.

This was not normal. This was anything but normal. Robbie rubbed his head as Sportacus stood there giving him the biggest puppy dog look he could muster. “Please Robbie?” His voice was soft and gentle.

“Why do you have to have one of the oddest fetishes.” Robbie groaned. He couldn’t lie, he liked the idea that Sportacus was presenting to him as well. “If we play it my way, I’m gonna drizzle honey all over your ass.” 

“That’s fine Robbie!” Sportacus chirped, seeming to see a bit of hope in the idea. 

Grabbing the blue menace by the back of the neck, Robbie pulled him into a kiss. A deep, tongue fighting, kiss. There was no way he could say no to him. Afterall, Sportacus had been willing to try new things on his behalf, so it was only fair he’d return the favor.

Pulling off the kiss, he smiled down at the blushing elf. “Just make sure to have yourself cleaned up okay?” 

“I will!” And with that Sportacus was gone. Eagerly going to ready himself for the fun time he was going to have with Robbie.

Letting out a groan, Robbie went to ready himself as well. What had he just gotten himself into?

\---

Sportacus has returned as promised and didn’t bother to knock before jumping down the hatch. Robbie wasn’t in his chair, and he already knew where he was. The bedroom. Or what could be called a bedroom. 

“There you are.” Robbie huffed when Sportacus finally walked into the room. He held up a bottle of honey with a wild grin. “This is going to be interesting.”

Walking over, Sportacus plopped onto the bed, being immediately pulled into a kiss with Robbie. “Someone is needy.” He giggled as Robbie started to kiss down his neck and to his chest. Clothes were a small obstacle and he removed them in haste with a snap of his fingers. Being Fae could be a wonderful thing.

“I want you to feel good.” He replied as he left kisses all the way down Sports chest. “Flip over.” It wasn’t a request, it was a demand. Sportacus eagerly obeyed and was rewarded with tender kisses to his lower back. “God look at how beautiful you are.” Robbie groaned in appreciation. “All of this perfect body, and you are letting me have you. What did I do to deserve this.”

Sportacus whined as Robbie’s hands roamed over every section of his body. Finally resting on Sports fine butt. “Robbie..” He groaned as he could feel the man pull him apart, eagerly looking at his sweet little spot.

“Don’t you Robbie me.” Robbie grinned as the snapping of the Honey bottle was now heard. Moments later there was drizzling on his soft little puckered up flesh and this caused Sportacus to jolt a little. The cooling sensation was amazing, but it wasn’t as good as what he was going to feel next.

Robbie dove down, licking his tongue across the little sensitive spot, enjoying the noises it got from the elf. He licked, nibbled and finally tested the waters. Sliding his tongue in flicking it gently, he heard Sportacus take in a deep breath and felt as he shoved his ass into his face. This edged Robbie on with more vigor as he started to go full on, eating Sportacus out like he’d wanted. He’d slid in a few fingers during this and was gently arching them, trying to find the elves sweet spot.

And boy did he ever. When he moved his fingers just right, he hit a spot that had the elf crying out in his native tongue. Robbie leaned down and licked at him as he used his fingers to gently fuck him while he ate him out.

Bliss. That was the only thing Sportacus could use to describe how the feeling felt. He cried out in his native tongue, speaking elvish that only seemed to rile Robbie up even more as he felt him going at it even more. Sportacus couldn’t take it much longer before he finally screamed out, hitting his orgasm as white soon overtook his mind.

Robbie let the elf ride his orgasm, and kept it till he knew the elf was done. Pulling back, he licked his lips. He took in the sight of Sportacus as he laid there panting and twitching from his orgasm. The white semen spread out on his chest and the bed. 

“Th-Thank you Robbie.” Sportacus finally managed to say as he rolled over, giving Robbie ample view of the elf. 

“Don’t mention it Sport. But now you owe me one.” Robbie smiled as he leaned down and kissed him.

Enjoying the sweet yet salty taste, Sportacus pulled Robbie down beside him. “I always owe you one.”

“Yeah, but now if I ever say eat my ass, you might just have to do it.” Robbie wiggled his eyebrows as he pulled him closer.

Eyes going wide, Sportacus grinned. “I’d enjoy eating you out Robbie.” This caused the villain to flush a vibrant red. “I bet you’d taste sweet.”


End file.
